Pariah (Fusionx963)
Pariah is a powerful and dangerous Toa of Shadow. Biography Early Life Pariah began his life on Spherus Magna, as an Av-Matoran, while he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Karda Nui, along with a large population of other Av-Matoran. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Pariah lived with his fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years. Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Pariah altered his natural coloring of gold for black, out of no personal preference. He was placed on Destral. After the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil, Pariah was taken by the Makuta to be experimented on. One of these experiments was to see how much power could a Matoran take before they fell unconscious. This caused Pariah to transform into a Toa of Light. The Makuta fired Shadow Leeches at the new Toa of Light, making him a Toa of Shadows. The Makuta gave Pariah a new mask, sword, and created him a mount. This mount could fly, open dimensional portals and make people see their worst fear come to life. Pariah named this mount "Sombra." The Fright Knight The Makuta decided to send Pariah to the Dark Hunters as a spy. In the Dark Hunters, he earned the reputation of, "the Fright Knight." For 45,000 years, he was a fierce Dark Hunter. He was favored by the Shadowed One. When Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Pariah felt it was time to leave. He killed several Dark Hunters and made others experience their worst fears. Abilities and Traits Pariah has the Elemental Power of Shadow, meaning he can manipulate the darkness itself. His dark armor helps him blend in with the darkness and his powers help them see through that darkness. A ruthless knight, Fright Knight lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. He also has a flair for dramatics, likes to do poetry, and does nearly everything in a dramatic way. Mask and Tools Pariah wears the Kanohi Phobos – the Mask of Fear. With it, he can make his victim frozen with fear, or see their worst fear. Its powers are different from those of the Kanohi Olisi, as the Olisi can make the user see pleasant realities. Pariah wields a powerful sword called the Soul Shredder. When it cuts someone, they are teleported to an alternate dimension where their greatest fears become real. To escape, one must either conquer their fear, or Pariah must sheathe the sword in a pumpkin. Sombra Sombra is Pariah's mount. He is a winged unicorn with red front hooves, red eyes, red wings, and a black and red horn. Sombra can fly, travel between dimensions, and teleport victims to an alternate reality where their worst fear comes to life. Sombra can also fire a red energy beam out of his horn. 20180615 081307-1.jpg|Pariah riding Sombra Trivia *He is inspired by the Fright Knight from the Nickelodeon cartoon Danny Phantom. **His winged unicorn Sombra is not inspired by anything from My Little Pony. *His theme is ''-Radioactive-'' by online composer Waterflame. *Pariah is left handed. Category:Characters Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Former Dark Hunters